Bartre
Bartre (バアトル Bātoru, Bartr in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade and Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. He appears alongside Dorcas in Chapter 11 of The Blazing Blade when Eliwood wishes to save a village from bandits. He also appears in The Binding Blade as Karla's husband, Fir's father, and Karel's brother-in-law. Profile ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade In ''The Binding Blade, he can only be recruited if certain conditions are met: he only appears in Chapter 11B. Visiting a certain village in Chapter 9 determines whether the player will go to Chapters 10A and 11A, or 10B and 11B. If the player takes the 'B' route, Larum and Echidna, who appear in the A route, cannot be recruited. Bartre was still the rash man he is known to be, but he was older and wiser. In the game, Bartre can be involved in several support conversations, including one with his brother-in-law, Karel. In those conversations, Bartre mainly talks of his then late wife Karla, and about how she died at his side. Bartre also supports with his daughter, Fir. In the A-Level conversation, he apologizes to her for not bringing her up well enough, and not being there when she needed him. Fir's tone implies that he can be a bit overprotective at times, but he just means to be by her side. Bartre can support with a few others as well, but most of these supports are based on him sharing experiences with them and training with them. Often the first thing he does when "training" with another character is ask them to punch him as hard as they can. Personality In The Blazing Blade, Bartre is shown to be very rash and reckless, but good-hearted. He also shows a lack of education; for example, he says "Hard words make my head hurt!" in a support conversation with Canas, and showing Raven a family tree so illegible that Raven could not even read it. Bartre often encourages rigorous exercise, and will encourage people to hit him as hard as they can. In The Binding Blade, Bartre still shows rash and reckless behavior, but age has given him more wisdom, as he thinks much more, and shows more control. However, he can still show his warrior's spirit, like in his support conversation with Gonzalez. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |40% |20% |30% |20% |20% |5% |} Supports *Fir *Karel *Zeiss *Cath *Gonzalez Overall Bartre has great HP and strength, but he possesses low skill and speed, which hinders his offensive capabilities, since axes have rather low accuracy in this game. He will have troubles hitting opponents with axes, despite the fact his luck is average. Furthermore, while he can make a good bow user, there are also several other options for archers, though if you fix that skill rating, Bartre can make a passable substitute. Bartre has the best base Strength in the game and a decent bow rank, so he is very effective at killing Wyvern Riders and even Wyvern Lords in one hit. He also has very good HP and can take a good amount of punishment. Having the best Strength and weapon ranks of the Warriors may make him more useable if you need someone who can pack a better hit. Considering the fact that Wade and Lot do not double very often, Bartre may end up being your most useful Warrior. He also has many supports that boost critical and avoid, which can augment his offense and durability by a nice amount. Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Description: ''One of Eliwood's guardsmen. Duty is everything to him. Base Stats Growth Rates |85% |50% |35% |40% |30% |30% |25% |} Promotion Gains +40 E }} Supports *Karla *Dorcas *Canas *Raven *Renault Overall As a Fighter, his speed is decent and will most likely be in the middle of Dorcas's and Dart's speed, supposing his low base speed manages to increase often. If you do not think he will be able to dodge well, most of his supports can back that up with good evade and defense boost which can also back up his low critical evade. On the topic of defense, it is rather good compared to the other axe-users, with his resistance being unusually high for his class. Bartre could be classified as an average unit, his skill and speed being mostly similar, strength not being too high, but high enough and luck being below average. Also, in Hector's story, it is mandatory that you use Bartre if you want to recruit Karla in Chapter 31x, thus he gains a large amount of priority over all the other Warriors in the game (and units that need the Hero's crest to promote as there are only a few Hero's Crests accessible before chapter 29E/31H in which you need the Warp staff from chapter 27E/29H to access the secret shop of the chapter) All in all, Bartre is the most sturdy of the three warriors by a good margin, though he falls behind Dorcas' accuracy and Geitz's speed. His best aspects are his defenses with his HP, defense, and resistance all surpassing those of his rivals and gaining substantial boosts upon promotion. If Bartre hits the proper Strength milestones, he may be able to tank magic hits and retaliate with instantly lethal Hand Axe blows. His luck is not that great, but he need not worry about too many criticals thanks to the boost to critical evade that Tactician Stars provide. If his accuracy is found wanting, Bartre will find little competition for the Secret Books the player has obtained, a Goddess Icon can remedy his luck issues if he is lagging behind. ''Fire Emblem Heroes Description :''An outpost warrior who went on a journey to find his beloved daughter, Fir. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Base Stats Rarity: Axe |Skill= Steel Axe }} Axe |Skill= Hammer Smite }} Axe |Skill= }} Weapon Assist Passive Quotes Defeat quote Bartre: Errgh... I'm done for. I'll be back, though! Once I've healed, I'll be back! (End of chapter) Eliwood: Marcus, where's Bartre? Marcus: He was gravely wounded in the last battle. He sends his apologies for failing to fulfill his duties. Eliwood: I see... Final Chapter: Light quote Final Chapter: Beyond the Darkness Quote ''Heroes'' :Bartre/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings The Blazing Blade Bartre- Wild Axefighter Bartre continued his quest from country to country. Rumors say that he fell in love with his own mortal enemy. Bartre and Karla Karla and Bartre were reunited in Ostia, During the battle, they became friends. That friendship deepened into love, and they were wed. Later, Karla died of illness. Bartre took their daughter to her uncle and joined Karla. The Binding Blade Bartre - Ferocious Warrior (怒れる闘士 Okoreru tōshi) *After returning home, Bartre opened a small bar. His jolly personality and uncanny talent for cooking ensured success, but what really kept the customers coming back were the stories he had to tell about his valor in battle. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem Heroes Bartre appears as an obtainable character. His class is Fearless Warrior. ;Fearless Warrior *An outpost warrior who went on a journey to find his beloved daughter, Fir. Appears in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Trivia *According to a Japanese gaming news website, Bartre landed 43rd place out of 80 in the character popularity poll for Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. *To get Karla, Bartre has to be a Level 5 Warrior, but in The Binding Blade, he appears as a Level 2 Warrior, although this seems to be more gameplay related than story related. *Strangely, Bartre's ending with Karla in The Blazing Blade claims that he left Fir with Karel implies he died, when he later appears in The Binding Blade. This seems to be a mistranslation, as the ending in Japanese version does not imply this. *Bartre's growth rates in The Blazing Blade are identical to Dozla's growth rates from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. Etymology The Japanese name, Baatoru, means "hero" in Mongolian. Gallery File:Bartre Heroes.png|Bartre illustrated by Okaya appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Bartre Fight.png|Bartre illustrated by Okaya appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Bartre Skill.png|Bartre illustrated by Okaya appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:Bartre Damaged.png|Bartre illustrated by Okaya appears in Fire Emblem Heroes. File:FE6Bartre.jpg|Bartre as he appeared in The Binding Blade. File:Bartre RnK.png|Bartre in-game portrait in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. File:Bartre FnT.png|Bartre in-game portrait in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. File:Bartre as Fighter.JPG|Bartre as a Fighter in The Blazing Blade. File:Bartre as a Warrior.JPG|Bartre as a Warrior in The Blazing Blade. File:Bartre as a Warrior with a Bow.JPG|Bartre as a Warrior with a Bow in The Blazing Blade. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters